Love on Loch Ness
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: Katie and Erin Cullen, two sisters, have gone to Loch Ness to see their cousin for the holidays. When they're out on the Loch with Charlie, their dog, they see a small explosion in the distance and decide to investigate it. They get the surprise of their lives when they meet their favourite tv show characters ever. OCxAerrow OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Katie and Erin Cullen, two sisters, have gone to Loch Ness to see their cousin for the holidays. When they're out on the Loch with Charlie, their dog, they see a small explosion in the distance and decide to investigate it. They get the surprise of their lives when they meet their favourite tv show characters ever.

Character info

Name: Erin Cullen

Age: 13

Hair: Auburn, shoulder-length

Eyes: left one blue, right one orange

Skin colour: normal

Also has freckles

Name: Katie Cullen

Age: 13

Hair: black, shoulder-length

Eyes: left one green, right one blue

Skin: normal

Also has glasses (only uses contacts on occasions)

Erin and Katie are twins. You can tell them apart by their hair colour and eyes.

_Erin's POV_

Yay! I was so excited because we were going to Loch Ness to see our cousin, Amelia. My eyes were trained on the screen of my sister's kindle where we were watching a Pewdiepie video. We both let out quiet giggles when his face came up, lettuce taped to his face.

"Hey, Erin." I looked up at my sister.

"Yeah?" I asked. She glanced up at me.

"It's been so long since we've seen Amelia that it feels crazy." She smiled. I nodded in agreement and looked out the window, finally seeing the lake. I looked back at Katie and grinned.

"We're here!" I cheered. We continued down the road until we pulled up at the castle next to the Loch Ness. Katie and I got out and ran to the edge and stared out into the distance. Katie then tapped my shoulder. I glanced up. "Huh?" She pointed to the sand.

"It's Amelia." She said. I looked out and saw the familiar mass of red hair. Oh gosh it was so curly! "Amelia!" Katie called. Amelia looked up and smiled.

"Erin! Katie!" She called. We grinned and made our way down the many large rocks and onto the sand. Amelia ran towards us and we all had a group hug. Does that make us a threesome now? Hehe, dirty jokes.

"It's been so long!" I smiled.

"Erin! Katie! Please don't run off like that!" We looked up to see our dad calling down.

"Sorry, dad!" Katie called back. I just rolled my eyes.

"We're just being awesome." I muttered with a grin. Katie rolled her eyes at me.

"One day you are gonna become mature, you know." She said.

"No! I will never become mature! Mature people are booooring!" I exclaimed. Katie laughed.

"But I'm not that boring." Katie said. I grinned.

"You're the only one who's not boring." I replied. She smiled.

"Thanks."

"I see you girls are fine." Amelia said.

"Yeah." I said while dad made his way down. He reached us and gave Amelia a hug.

"Hello Amelia." Dad greeted. Amelia smiled.

"Hello, Uncle John." She said with a wide smile. We made our way back up the rocks and to the castle. Amelia helped us with our luggage and we hauled it all inside. I was the first one to stand in the hallway. I set down the luggage I was holding and looked up at the really taaaall ceiling! Wow! Katie walked in too and made her way up the staircase.

"Amelia said our room was up the stairs, along the left corridor, the last door on our right." She said. I nodded and grabbed my two suitcases and followed her. She had her backpack and two suitcases. Jeez, how could she carry all her stuff in one go? They're as heavy as those large rocks outside! Seriously. How is she that strong, I'll never know. We reached our destination in a bit. Katie walked in first and I just walked past the room and looked down the left hallway. Then the right. Jeez, this castle was HUUUUGE! I walked inside. Charlie, our King Charles spaniel, scampered in. He leaped onto a light blue bed and I sat down on it, setting my luggage next to my bed. Katie sat on the navy blue and green one.

"Hello, Charlie!" I said. He yipped, asking how I was. "I'm fine. How are you?" I asked. He yipped, say one he was fine, tired, but fine. Katie and I could communicate with animals. Cool, right? Katie smiled gently while looking through her phone. I walked over and stared at the picture she was smiling sadly at. It was a smiling 13 year old boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was standing next to him, smiling wildly.

"Lachlann..." Katie whispered.

"Come on, Katie. Get over him. He thought you were too good for him and broke your heart." I said. She glanced up.

"I'm trying, Erin. It's hard." Then she shook her head. "I'm not going to let it ruin our vacation." She smiled and set her phone down on the table. She got up and we walked out

"Let's get the boat and go out into the Loch." I said. She nodded.

"That sounds like fun."


	2. Chapter 2

_Katie' s POV_

I tied my hair into two braids and slipped on my black shorts and white tank top. It was a warm day and I felt like maybe diving into the Loch so I put on my bikini underneath. Erin slipped on jeans and a button-up shirt. She put on trainers while I slipped on sandals. Then I tied her hair up into two braids as well.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready." Erin nodded. I looked at Charlie as he barked, saying he was ready. Erin lofted him into her arms and we walked out. Amelia looked up at us.

"I'll get the boat ready for you." She said and ran off. Dad handed us a basket. I carried the basket and we bearded out to the docks. Amelia clung to the rope as we sat on the boat. Charlie sat next to Erin as I set the basket down and grabbed the oars. Amelia grinned and pushed us out. "Have fun!" She called and I began rowing out onto the Loch. We continued for a bit before we were a bit far away from land. We sighed. It was so peaceful and since I stopped, the water was calm and still. I rummaged through the basket and gave Charlie a treat. He yipped his thanks and chewed it happily. I giggled. He was just so cute. Erin grabbed a ham sandwich while I got a tuna and sweet corn sandwich. I took a bite and looked out onto the horizon. The sight was breathtaking.

"Katie," I looked at Erin. "It's so nice here. Better than back home."

"I've got to admit, I agree." I replied, taking another bite. I grabbed a bottle of water and opened it, sipping the liquid. Erin grabbed some Raspberryade and took a large swig out of the can. I smiled and Erin got up and walked over, sitting next to me. She grabbed my Kindle and began to play a video from one of our favourite tv shows. Storm Hawks. It was one of my favourites. Episode 4. I didn't really like those Rex Guardians. Too snobby. Charlie leaped into my arms and we watched the video with great interest. I had finished my sandwich and hand continued to drink my water. I glanced up over at the side of the loch, opposite from the way we came. All those trees looked lovely over there. I felt a serene smile appear on my face. Then, on the exact spot I was looking at, a bright white light flashed and there was a small explosion. The three of us yelped and I leaped, making the boat rock a bit.

"What was that?" Barked Charlie.

"I don't know Charlie. I don't know." I replied, my eyes trained on that spot.

"Let's go and check it out!" Erin exclaimed with excitement.

"Are you kidding me? Who knows what that could be!" I said. "But then again, I am also curious..."

"Well then, grab an oar and start rowing!" Erin grabbed an oar and sat on my right while I sat on the left. With that we began to row the boat in the direction where the explosion came from. It took us a while but then we came into shallow waters. I leaped out and pulled the boat along by the rope. I heard another splash and looked over to see Erin had jumped out but must've slipped because she was flat on her face. She sat up.

"Oops." She giggled. I rolled my eyes and continued to pull the boat until it was firmly on the sand and rocks. Charlie jumped up and out and followed as Erin and I ran of in the direction the explosion was. We twisted through the large forest and past many trees. It seemed like hours, but was just a few minutes, before we reached the sight. We did not expect what we saw.

Five piles of machines were completely trashed on the ground, some parts scattered everywhere. Then there were the six figures. Charlie barked and ran over to one.

"Hey! Charlie, get back here! Bad boy!" I exclaimed, following the little dog. My attention was all on catching him before he hurt himself. Then

"OOF!" I cried out, crashing into something or someone.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" I opened my eyes and a hand was in my line of vision. I grasped it and the stranger hauled me up. Then Charlie came over to me, whimpering, asking if I was alright. "Yeah, I'm fine, Charlie." I smiled and looked up. Let me tell you this, I was not expecting this.

"I'm sorry for not getting out of the way." The teenage boy smiled sheepishly.

"Och, no no. It was me fault, laddie." I mentally winced. Damn, I forgot to hide my Scottish accent. Oh well, no helping it now. "Are ye alright?"

"Yeah. My friends and I were wondering where we are." He asked. I know who they are but they don't need to know that. Erin stayed silent. Then,

"Sis, you're accent is showing." She said.

"Och, I know, Erin. Canne be helped nae." I said, shrugging. "It has been a while since I used it."

"Well, I'm Aerrow." The teenage boy I crashed into smiled. "And this is my squadron. Finn, Junko, Piper, Stork and Radarr."

"I'm Katie Cullen. This is my twin, Erin an our dog, Charlie." I smiled. "So, what are ye doing here, laddie? And yer squadron?" I asked.

"I don't know. You see, we were striding on our Skimmers when we were blinded by a white light. Then we were falling through the air and crash-landed here." Aerrow shrugged.

"Ah. That must 'ave been hard fer us." I said sympathetically. Erin burst out laughing. I glanced at her.

"S-sorry, sis. Dirty minded." She grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"Obviously." I said. Then I looked at them. "Come back with us. You can stay and we'll give ye the Cullen hospitality. Come," I beckoned them as I turned to walk in the direction we cam from. I heard the others follow me.

"Hehe, come..." Erin laughed. I shook my head.

"Yer so immature." I giggled.

"Yeah, but if I wasn't you wouldn't love me, sis!" I laughed and continued walking, Charlie right behind me. I heard Radarr chirp and looked back.

"Och, don't worry yerself none. It's fine with us." I reassured the little pet. I looked back at the front and felt the rest stare at the back of my head in shock. We made our way to the boat. Thank God it was really large. I began to push it into shallow water and told them to get on. I lifted Charlie on as the others got on. I pushed it out until the water was up to my thighs. Then I leaped in. I glanced down. "Ach, bloody hell!" I exclaimed, glaring down at my now wet shorts.

"Well, you have your swimming suit on underneath." Erin said with a shrug. I nodded and removed my shorts. Then I walked over to the middle and sat down.

"Alright, let me get back intae me normal voice." I said. I waited for a few seconds and spoke again. "Okay, I'm ready." I smiled. "It took me a while to even start this voice." And with that I began rowing. We got out on the loch and I stopped when we were around the middle. "You know, I want to go for a swim."

"A swim? Jeez, Katie!" Erin said. "The water's cold!"

"And it's a warm day and I can tolerate any temperature cold. Like a true scots girl." I grinned. Erin stayed silent. She knew I was right.

"... fiiine!" She said. I looked at the others.

"I'll be back. Just gonna have a small swim." I gave them a playful wink and leaped into the water. "By the way, the water is lukewarm." I rolled my eyes. I removed my tank top and threw it at Erin. The wet garment landed on her head.

"Yeah, you're right! It's not that cold." She grinned and moved the tank top, dropping it to the ground. Charlie leaped onto the edge and into the water, doggy paddling next to me. I laughed. that was so cute. I began to just swim along the boat as it slowly floated along with the water. I heard Erin talking to the others but I didn't bother listening as I held my breath and dove into the water. It was slightly murky but I could still see. A little fish swam past me and I smiled, continuing to go a bit deeper. I looked up at the surface to find Erin leaning over the edge of the boat. I got an idea and began to swim up. Soon enough, I was at the surface and splashy her face a bit. She let out a shreik and fell back. I giggled.

"Gotcha." I grinned as I got back on the boat. "Come on, let's go back. I need clothes and these guys need to relax." Erin and I began to row the boat back to the dock. Amelia grinned as uncle James stood next to her.

"Hello Erin, Katie!" Uncle greeted.

"Hi Uncle James." We said in unison.

"And who are these... nice looking people?" Amelia asked. I glanced at them.

"Um, friends. Yeah, we were wondering if they could stay with us." Erin asked.

"Yeah, sure! We have lots of room." Uncle James smiled. He was always so kind. Amelia handed me a towel and we got out. I quickly ran inside and up the stairs to the room.

_Erin' s POV_

I rolled my eyes. That was easier than expected. Katie went upstairs to get changed.

"Where's auntie Heather?" I asked.

"She's in Dumnadrochit, working." Uncle James replied. I nodded and watched as Piper began rolling her eyes and Finn started saying something stupid. Oh well, at least we're both childish.

"Come. We'll show you around the awesomeness that is Cullen Castle."


	3. Chapter 3

I began to lead them up to the castle and saw Katie was dressed. We walked over to the library and I pointed at the large tapestry.

"We have a long line of history." I said, for once being serious. "Okay, I don't want to be serious. You do it, Amelia." Amelia rolled her eyes and walked to the tapestry.

"Well, us Cullens have been known for our bravery, wealth and..." She paused for a bit. "How do I put this? We're a bit danger prone." Amelia said. I looked at the Storm Hawks to see them staring.

"What?" I asked. They looked away and back at the tapestry. Amelia continued.

"Not to forget our smarts. Sadly, it's only been passed down to one of our living relatives." Amelia glanced at Katie. "Katie." My sister nodded.

"We've also been known for most of us having immaturity." Katie grinned at me. I lifted my hands in a joking manner.

"Ya caught me." I laughed. Katie continued.

"To be honest, Erin and I were the first girls to be born in 200 years." My sister glanced at us and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose with her index finger. "Anyways, you guys must be hungry." She grinned and made her way to the kitchens. It was close to dinner so I decided to give them their rooms. Finn, Junko and Stork got rooms beside each other on the right wing, Piper was somewhere in the middle and Aerrow and Radarr got the one across from Katie and us. I just let them settle down before going to the kitchens and seeing Katie cooking.

"What you cooking, sis?" I asked. Katie looked up.

"Haggis. I thought they should try the Scottish tradition. I'm not that much of a fan but it's nice in a way." She replied. I nodded. The description was disgusting but the food was yummy. I went back out to find that our guests have gotten used to their surroundings and were standing patiently at the bottom of the staircase. I grinned.

"Sup?" I said casually. We began talking until Katie came through, saying dinner was set up. We went in and sat in the seats and I realized that there was one left after everyone sat down.

"We're expecting someone else for dinner tonight." Katie smiled. Just at that moment, there was a knock. "Ah! There he is now." She walked off to answer the door. A he? I wonder who. I heard two pairs of footsteps and looked up as Katie walked in with someone I didn't expect.

"N-Naru!" I exclaimed, my cheeks going red. There stood my crush of all time and Katie' s best friend, Naru Usahato. He had such luscious blonde hair and mischievous blue eyes. He was amazing. A lot like me. He sat in the empty seat which was next to me.

"Hey, guys!" He grinned at the Storm Hawks. "I'm Naru Usahato."

"I'm Aerrow. This is Finn, Junko, Piper, Stork and Radarr." Radarr's head popped up.

"Awww, you're just so cute!" Katie said as Radarr scampered over to her. She lifted the lid off two boiling pans to reveal the Haggis.

"What is it?" Finn asked.

"It's a true Scottish delicacy." Katie smiled. "Haggis. A boiled sheep's stomach stuffed with diced liver and kidneys. Before you even think ew, it's actually not bad."

"It's true." Naru said.

"O...kay." Piper said slowly. Junko was actually eager to try it so when he got some and tried it he liked it. The others decided that they should at least try it.

"This isn't that bad, actually." Stork said. Katie smiled.

"See?" She said as we began eating as well.

Awkward silence.

"Well, this certainly isn't awkward or anything." I commented dryly. Naru laughed. Ohohoho... that laugh.

"You said it." He grinned from ear to ear.

_Katie's POV_

I watched as Erin blushed at the sight of Naru grinning. I laughed quietly. She loves him. I'm happy for her. If he hurts her though... let's just say he won't walk for a year and he'll never be able to have babies. And I am being dead serious. No joke. I glanced around to see the Storm Hawks enjoying themselves. I'm glad.

"You're having fun." I looked up and smiled at Junko.

"Mhmm." I nodded. "It's funny because she's crazy for him." I whispered. Junko nodded in understanding. I watched as Erin began chatting with the blonde-haired boy. I was happy for her.

"So," I looked up at Piper. "This is a big place you got."

"Yeah, thanks. It's not mine, it's Uncle James and Amelia's." I corrected.

"Mmhmm. It can get confusing." Amelia smiled. "It's very large, this place."

"We could see." Aerrow grinned. I laughed.

"I get lost sometimes." I spoke up. Erin laughed.

"I get lost all the time!" She exclaimed. I smiled.

"Yes you do, Erin. Yes you do."


End file.
